


Seize Me, Squeeze Me

by IdateTrash



Series: Hoo chile.. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Jesskas, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, choking if you squint, no beta we die like men, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdateTrash/pseuds/IdateTrash
Summary: Axel and Lukas have fun while the rest of the order is outorLukas gets rammed by Big Boy Axel[please head the tags]
Relationships: Axel/Lukas
Series: Hoo chile.. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819939
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: LemonLewd's Lewds





	Seize Me, Squeeze Me

**Author's Note:**

> hEY ok so before you read this just know this was pure self indulgence and the only reason I'm posting it is due to one of my irls convincing me to laughing crying emoji
> 
> this wasn't supposed to be good. sorry if there are mistakes i will n o t be going back and fixing it
> 
> anyway enjoy-

Lukas felt his back slam against the wall, out of breath and flustered he looked up towards his attacker “A-Axel.. Jesse is-“

Axel growled, “ _J_ _esse_ is not here right now, it’s just you and me” one of Axel’s hands made its way to Lukas’s hips, firmly planting his palm on the curve of his body.Lukas whined as Axel gripped harder and pressed his body even closer to his own, the only thing keeping him from submitting was the slight chance of being caught.

He didn’t want Petra, Olivia, or Ivor to see him like this, god forbid Jesse walk through the door and see him being towered over by his best friend.

Axel chuckled as he watched the resistance slowly leave Lukas’s eyes, taking Lukas’s wrists and forcing them above his head, he was so small in comparison that both wrists fit into one of Axel’s hands.

The air between them was heavy and suffocating, Lukas could barely breath; much less keep his sanity as all these thoughts ran through his mind.He couldn’t stop thinking about how big Axel was, how he stood so much taller than him, his hands made Lukas feel so Incredibly small and he loved it, he loved the feeling of it.

The size difference between them made him feel some type of way and there was no denying it.

Lukas couldn’t stop his thoughts, he wanted Axel’s thick fingers in his mouth - well, he wanted anything in his mouth at this point - he was unconsciously making pathetic little noises every time Axel brought one of his hands up and down his body, especially to his neck.

Lukas nuzzled into the hand holding his face, adoring the feeling of Axel’s rough palm against his smooth porcelain skin, a whine ripping its way through his throat, he fluttered his eyes open to see the hungry and smug look that adorned Axel’s face.

“A-Axel.. please...” Lukas pleaded, he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, he just knew he needed something.

“Use your words, baby” Axel sneered, gripping Lukas’s wrists tighter “what do you need”

Lukas writhed underneath Axel, the rough treatment was enough to send him off the deep end “I need you.. I need you so much please just do something- anything!” Lukas rambled, barely being able to piece together a complete thought.

“Needy little slut” Axel smirked “look at you, I haven't even done much and you’re already begging for more”

Lukas inhaled sharply as Axel picked him up like it was nothing, his strong grip never faltering as they made their way through the order hall.Lukas grasped at Axel’s shoulders as a means to ground himself, head spinning and vision blurry with delirium.

Axel finally threw him down onto a bed, Lukas didn’t know who’s it was, he didn’t care either.

Axel hovered above Lukas, the need for physical contact so strong he couldn’t help butlean down and attack his neck, leaving mark after mark, biting down harshly and licking away the blood that was drawn.

“A-ah.. Axel please-“ Lukas gasped, hands still gripping onto Axel’s shoulders like his life depended on it, not daring to move a hair out of place but not being able to stop his body from rocking up to meet the other’s hips.

“If only Jesse could see you now, how quickly just a few touches and words can bring you to the point of no return” Axel whispered into his ear “although he’ll definitely see the aftermath, these marks won’t be going away anytime soon” Axel accentuated his words with more bites, slowly but surely moving down to Lukas’s collarbone.

“Imagine the others seeing you like this; weak, pathetic, completely helpless when someone finally decides to put you in your place," Lukas whined at His words, getting more worked up by the second. "this has been a long time coming, baby” Axel smirked against the other’s skin, hands now moving to grip onto Lukas’s hips again- there would definitely be prints there later.

Lukas let out a strangled and desperate noise, feeling small and useless against the other’s hold.

There were no lights, no judgmental stares, no venom laced words, no bickering, just the two boys and the deep seated need for release.

There was always a reason Lukas could never properly stand up to Axel -literally and figuratively- Lukas has always had a problem standing up for himself anyway, but Axel was a different circumstance altogether.

He’d always fantasized about Axel manhandling him, throwing him around and putting him in his place, so it was a shock and a pleasure that Axel finally snapped while the others were out.

The argument had started over something small, but of course since there was no mediator to break it up it escalated into Axel pinning him up against a wall after Lukas muttered a scathing comment under his breath.

Lukas couldn’t think, only feel as Axel dug his nails into his hips as a sign of dominance and possession.

Everything leading up to that moment felt like a dream, all of this had only happened in his head after all.

“Please Axel.. I need you..need you so badly“ Lukas panted, begging since Axel was just admiring how the smaller order member was unravelling beneath him.“Are you sure you want this?” Axel asked, he may have gotten this far but he still wanted complete consent from the other.

“Gods yes please, I need this- need you please“ Lukas begged.

That was all Axel needed as he tore layer after layer of clothing off both him and Lukas, leaving them both in their boxers as their bodies clashed against each other, desperate and reinvigorated.

The body heat between the two of them filling the room and suffocating their lungs, they licked at each other's mouths in a frenzied state.

Axel pulled away from Lukas momentarily “Do you need to be prepped?”Lukas shook his head, a bit of shame creeping into his facial features.

“N-no.. stretched myself earlier..” he gasped as Axel’s eyes went darker than he thought possible and bit into his neck again.

“Fuck that’s hot” Axel growled against his skin, slowly taking Lukas’s last remaining article of clothing off. “what were you thinking of, baby?”Lukas whined, feeling completely exposed, needy under Axel’s gaze.

“Th-thought about you.. and Jesse.. thought about y-your fingers in me instead of my own” Lukas admitted shyly, opening his mouth as two of Axel’s fingers prodded against his lips.

“Is that so? You want at least one of your wishes to come true?” Axel said softly, tone deceptively soft and teasing.

Lukas couldn’t do much but make a noise in the back of his throat and nod his head.

Axel smirked as he brought his fingers up to Lukas's mouth, "suck, baby" he commanded.

Lukas took the fingers in his mouth with vigor, eyes rolling back as he did his best to coat the fingers thoroughly, dick aching in need of attention. He whined as the fingers left, mouth feeling oddly empty.

"Good boy"

The next thing he knew two big delicious fingers were pressing into his entrance, fitting in and making him feel so full already.

Lukas gasped and moaned at the feeling, in awe at the sheer size of Axel’s fingers compared to his own.

The stretch Lukas had obtained with three fingers was only two for Axel, he wanted and needed more. More more more.

So he begged for just that “A-Axel please.. more, need more- need another”

Between the moaning and the fascination Axel heard his pleas and added a third into the mix, the addition making Lukas gasp and moan loudly.

Axel teased him, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Lukas, watching every little expression of pleasure and longing on his face closely.

Lukas opened his eyes, daring to look Axel in the eyes as he happened to graze that special little bundle of nerves that made his body go crazy. Axel leaned down and kissed him roughly, tongues dancing as Lukas put up what could be considered a bit of a fight for dominance, of course losing as Axel continued to explore his mouth with his.

Axel chuckled against the others lips as the dissatisfied whine of him removing his fingers filled the air.

Lukas didn’t know what was happening next, but he ended up on his stomach at some point, vaguely registering the sound of Axel spitting in his hand, he could feel the other’s tip at his entrance.

Immediately relaxing and rocking back into Axel, he panted and let out silent begs as the other finally started to push in.

Axel huffed roughly at the tightness around him, finding it ever so difficult to not just slam into the smaller one until he bottomed out.

Lukas couldn’t stop making small high pitched noises as the stretch of Axel’s cock made his body shiver in pain and pleasure.

You could say Lukas was a bit of a masochist, the pain and pleasure mixing and becoming indistinguishable. He wanted to be scratched, bitten, slapped, forced to take it and not given a moment to breathe.

Axel somewhat knew of this, flashbacks of drunken confessions to each other during days of celebration in Beacontown somehow led to the two conversing about how they liked it in bed, Lukas stating he loved being pushed around and dominated in every sense.

Axel knew what to say and what to do to make Lukas unravel.

Soon enough they were both panting and just as Lukas was clawing at the sheets Axel was clawing at his hips, it was taking every ounce of willpower to not pull out and slam back into Lukas with all he had.

Lukas whimpered and turned his head back to face Axel as much as he could

“Please, move.. fuck please I’ll do anything just m-OVE” he squeaked out as Axel started slow, taking his time pulling out and thrusting back in.

“I don’t want to break you” he said dejectedly, leaning down to bite at the back of Lukas’s neck.

Lukas sighed which melted into a moan, doing his best to reach back and put his hand on Axel’s “I want you to”

That was all Axel needed to hear as he snapped, growling and slamming back into Lukas, picking up to an unrelenting speed that was surely shaking the entire bed.

Lukas moaned loudly and did his best to rock his hips back to meet Axel’s thrusts, the sound of skin slapping filling his ears.

Axel dragged his nails down Lukas’s sides, effectively causing him to cry out in pleasure.

“Pretty baby, all spread out for me like this, begging for it, you're my little slut arent you?” Axel gritted out, going ever so slightly faster and harder.

“y-yes sir, I’m your little s-slut a-AH!” Lukas replied as best he could, letting out a whorish moan as Axel’s cock hit his prostate dead on. “F-FUCK! There!!”

“Right here?” Axel teased, angling to hit that spot every single thrust, threading his fingers into Lukas’s soft golden hair and pulling.

“Mm fuck! Y-yes!! Harder, sir please!” Lukas begged, completely incoherent at this point.

The name caused Axel to short circuit, making his chest swell with pride as he looked down at the small man beneath him. _He_ made Lukas like this, _He_ was fucking him into mattress, _He_ was the one making an absolute mess of his needy little slut.

“F-fuck.. sir I’m clo-“ before he could finish Axel pulled him up by his hair and put a hand around his throat

“You dont cum until I say you can” he growled into his ear, quickly adjusting to the new position of them both sitting up on their knees, wrapping his big arm around Lukas’s waist.

“Y-yes sir” Lukas whimpered as he let his head go slack against Axel’s chest, feeling so small and helpless in his hold.

Axel was relentless, pistoning in and out of the smaller male at such a quick pace. Eventually, he gripped Lukas's throat tighter, muttering lowly into his ear "cum for me, baby" and as soon as he did Lukas screamed out his name and came all over his stomach and the bed, completely untouched.

“I still need to cum, sweetheart” Axel said into his hair, grunting and speeding up.

“Please, use me sir” Lukas replied tiredly, completely fucked out and submitting entirely to the man behind him.

Axel continued to use him until he thrust particularly deep and released inside of him, pumping him full and panting as he came down from his high.

Lukas hummed in contentment as he felt Axel’s cum filling him up, he’d never felt so full in his life and he'd be damned if he wasn’t gonna feel like this again.

Axel rubbed his head and his hips as they both caught their breath, eventually pulling out of Lukas and getting both of them cleaned up.

Lukas almost fell asleep immediately as his head hit the pillow, however he made it a point to roll over and snuggle into Axel’s chest, reluctant to open his eyes.

Axel cupped his face and rubbed his cheek, giving Lukas the courage to make eye contact with him.

“You were wonderful” Axel finally said, eyes soft and caring.

Lukas blushed, bringing a hand up to Axel’s and humming as he nuzzled into it.Smiling, he opened his eyes back up and looked at Axel, who was looking back at him still.

“So were you, we should do that again” Lukas said tiredly, making a move to snuggle back into Axel’s chest. He felt safe there.

Axel chuckled and held him, tight and secure.

Just as the two began to fall asleep there was the sound of a door opening.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!
> 
> there will be two more parts to this but they will be posted separately but idk when lmao


End file.
